


Coming out?

by BloodyScars



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the Pack, the Argents, Melissa, the Sheriff and the Hale's know about Derek and Stiles relationship so what happens when the two 'come out' to the rest of Beacon Hills. Well the students of Beacon Hills are in for a big shock when they realise the hot guy leaning against his camaro outside of Beacon Hills High school is waiting for the dorky and over excited Stiles Stilinski well let's just say there is a lot of talk the next day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out?

The pack know, Sheriff Stilinski knows, Melissa McCall know and Chris Argent knows. Just them, no one else. Stiles and Derek like it that, they all understand how their relationship works and really they are the only people that need to know. 

The final bell went for the end of the school day. Stiles shut the door of his locker and walked outside. Almost the whole school it seemed were all crowded around the car park, well specifically a car. Derek was leaning against his black camaro, arms folded across his chest. Isaac was standing nearby talking to Scott, neither took notice of the people watching Derek. 

Stiles couldn't see what everyone was looking at. 

“I wonder who he’s waiting for” a girl with long brown hair said to her friend. 

“whoever it is better be banging him because he is a hottie” her blonde friend replied. 

Stiles held back a laugh now knowing exactly who everyone was watching. He pushed through the crowds which were all now grumbling and mumbling rude comments at him. 

Eventually he made it the front of the crowd of students and pulled on the strap of his bag to pull it over his shoulder more. His eyes locked with Derek’s and he walked towards his boyfriend. Derek flashed a smile at Stiles and as Stiles reached him he picked Derek’s sunglasses of his face and slipped them on his own. 

“so now your stealing my things is that how it’s going to be from now on?” Derek said softly. 

“yep” Stiles replied popping the ‘p’

“He’s waiting for Stilinski? Why?” Derek and Stiles both turned to a girl talking to her friend. Stiles knows her well enough to know that she doesn’t like him. Stiles rolled his eyes and faced Derek. 

They weren't touching each other and to others it could just look like they were good friends. “So what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at my house” 

“Well I know you don't have your car since you hit that tree and it won’t be fixed for a few weeks so I figured I could pick you up from school…” 

Stiles cocked his head to the side and smirked “Anything else you want to say?” He asked knowing Derek wasn't finished speaking. 

“…and I was thinking maybe if you wanted to act like we’re together in public instead of having to hide it all the time we could”  
Stiles bit his lip and took a step towards Derek. He leaned in and pecked the older man on the lips. “good. Now shall we go?” He stepped away and begun to walk to the passenger side of the car. 

“Hey your not getting away with that. Give me a proper kiss” He said pulling Stiles towards him. Stiles laughed and Derek kissed him on the lips. His lips were rough but still soft at the same time and he loved them. He slipped his arm around Derek’s waist and pulled him closer as he slipped his tongue into Derek’s mouth. 

“guys! Stop making out! God your so annoying!” Scott exclaimed as he pulled Stiles away from Derek. “I’m begging you to go make out somewhere else!” He pushed Stiles to the other side of the car, opened the door and shoved him in. 

“hey be carful with him” Derek said roughly. 

Derek slipped himself in the car and buckled his seatbelt. “you okay?” Derek asked Stiles.

“I’m great” he replied pecking Derek on the lips. “Now take me home good sir” He said. 

The next day at school Derek dropped Stiles off and once again people stared. Stiles rolled his eyes and got out of the car and walked to Derek’s side of the car. He poked his head through the window and kissed Derek quickly. “I’ll see you after school yeah?” 

Derek nodded. “see you then Stiles” As Stiles walked away from the car he could sense Derek staring at him. He turned around “Stop checking out my ass and go do normal people stuff” He said loud enough for Derek to hear. 

Derek chuckled to himself before sliding his sunglasses on and driving away from Beacon Hills High School. Lydia spotted Stiles and walked towards him. She bumped her hip against his. “Have fun with Derek last night?” She asked. 

“yep” Stiles replied. 

“did you guys have sex again?” She asked bluntly. 

“No” Stiles replied. “we just hung out last night, he cooked dinner. It was nice” 

Lydia smiled, she’s glad Stiles is happy. “Just so you know there is a lot of talk about you having a hot boyfriend so be prepared” 

Stiles felt like punching someone in the face by the end of the day. People would not stop bothering him with questions about Derek and how they met and how long they were going out and since when was he gay. He hated it. So when he found Derek after school talking to Boyd about something as he leaned on his car he went straight to the car and sat down. Derek must of noticed Stiles grumpiness and quickly ended his conversation with Boyd. He drove Stiles out to the woods and parked in a small clearing. This was Stiles favourite place in Beacon Hills. There is a little river with rocks and flowers surrounding it. It was amazing and beautiful and Derek took him here on their first date. It calmed Stiles down, calmed him and it made him happy. He snuggled into Derek as they sat on the soft green grass. 

Stiles could hear Derek’s heartbeat, he didn’t need any wolf powers to do it either. He listened as it as it let out a beat every few seconds.  
“I love you” He said softly. He looked up at Derek timidly.

Derek was wearing a large smile on his face and he cupped Stiles’ cheek with his hand. “I love you” he replied.


End file.
